


[Fanvid] Head to Heart Conversation

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Culpability, regret, and the weight of difficult moral choices.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Head to Heart Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines were to create three versions of the same fanvid, one that was edited to lyrics but without lyrics on screen, one using the lyrics on screen creatively, and one that changed the track of music, but kept the lyrics on screen. I chose to edit a Mumford & Sons track, "If I Say", for the first two, and the third vid uses "Head to Heart Conversation" by Michael Giacchino. The first two videos are blocked by Youtube in the United States and Canada, and are visible in Japan and Russia. 
> 
> For convenience's sake, [here is a download link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0mjkzmpt4gw2h2t/headtoheart.zip/file) for all three videos. If you wish to use the subtitle track in the file, just rename it as the same file name of whichever vid you want it to show on, or load it through the options on the player you use.
> 
> I tried desperately to make these understandable to those who haven't seen the source; I'm not sure that I entirely succeeded. For some vaguely spoilery background, skip down to the second note.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil what happens in the source, so I can't say much, but these videos use the content from two theatrical-length stories from the canon, both of which explore what happens when these characters are forced to examine how far they'll go to do right, with themes about logical choice versus emotional choice. They do what is right, but it costs them both dearly, and these videos are meant to draw the parallels that exist between these two characters as being on the opposite ends of that spectrum of choice.


End file.
